Wonderful word
by YumiX
Summary: Yumi invite Sachiko à passé 2 semaine à la ferme de sa grand-mère, Sachiko est décidée à faire en sorte que Yumi devienne sa petite amie
1. Chapter 1

Wonderful word

nda: les personnages de mariamite ne m'appartiennent pas

Chapitre 1:

Yumi n'avait pas cessé de fixé son onee-sama durant toute la réunion, la cause était simple, les vacances de printemps allait bientôt commencer et Yumi voulait invité Sachiko à la maison de sa grand-mère pour passé plus de temps avec elle.

Tous le monde était déjà partit mais Yumi restait auprès de son onee-sama, elle regardait la beauté de la jeune femme devant elle.

De beau long et soyeux cheveux noir ébène, un front large qui témoignait de sa noblesse d'âme, un petit nez droit et fin, des lèvres pulpeuse et rose à souhait, des yeux vif et brillant d'intelligence bleu, Yumi aimait tous chez cette fille, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle l'avait aimé en secret.

Sachiko n'osait pas rencontré le regard de Yumi tant il était insistant, elle avait remarqué que depuis le début de la réunion Yumi n'avait cessé de la regardé, Sachiko n'osait pas lui faire remarqué Yumi avait toujours cette appréhension envers elle, pourtant Sachiko l'aimait plus que tous au monde, ses cheveux bruns qui sentaient toujours si bon, son visage adorable qui ne restait jamais figé et ses grand yeux moka qui brillaient toujours d'admiration et d'amour pour elle.

- Onee-sama? Déclara Yumi brisant le silence qui régnait jusque-là

- qu'y a t'il Yumi? Répondit Sachiko en levant ses yeux vers Yumi

- bien je me demandais si vous auriez eu envie de passer quelques jours avec moi chez ma grand-mère? Demanda Yumi hésitante

Sachiko lui donna son plus beau sourire

- est-ce une invitation? Demanda t'elle

Yumi rougit

- oui, enfin si vous accepter! Répondit-elle

- bien-sûr ce sera amusant! Répondit Sachiko avec enthousiaste

- géniale! Onee-sama! Je suis si heureuse! Reprit Yumi des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux, Sachiko pensait

- tu es si adorable Yumi, tu viens de me donner la chance de te révéler mes sentiments! Dit-elle

- j'allais oublié de te dire, on partira demain en train! Dit-elle

- Yumi, si tu veux je peux demander la voiture? Proposa Sachiko, les transports en commun n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé

- bien, ma grand-mère m'à dit qu'elle nous attendrait à la gare de Okishita (nom fictif je connais rien au Japon) elle habite dans une ferme, je suis sûre qu'elle va t'adorer! Déclara Yumi

- Bien! Yumi alors il en sera comme-ça! Si tu veux tu n'es pas obligée de m'attendre tu peux rentrer chez toi pour préparer tes affaires? Proposa Sachiko

- je ne me sens pas obligée, j'aime être à tes côtés et puis je ne voudrais pas te laisser toute seule! Dit-elle en rougissant

- t'inquiéterais-tu pour moi? Demanda Sachiko

- n non je ne m m'inquiète pas c'est juste que...

- que quoi Yumi? Répéta Sachiko

- que bien , c'est bon! Tu as gagné c'est vrai je m'inquiète pour toi! Je ne supporterais pas qu'on te fasse du mal! Dit-elle en rougissant et en détournant le regard

- bien! Puisque tu m'attend je te raccompagnerais alors! Répondit Sachiko

- mais onee-sama! Tu sais je peux rentrer toutes seule! Prévint Yumi

- et moi je n'ai pas peur de rester toute seule ici! Reprit Sachiko ce qui voulait clairement dire que Yumi n'avait pas besoin de discuter, Sachiko avait déjà clairement pris sa décision

- merci onee-sama! Dit-elle l'air vaincue.

Le lendemain lorsque Yumi arriva à la gare, Sachiko l'attendait déjà et regardait sa montre avec impatience.

- Yumi tu es là je suis contente! Dit-elle

- oui onee-sama! Tu es arrivée combien de temps à l'avance? Demanda Yumi

- oh!pas longtemps 10 ou 20 minutes pas plus! Répondit Sachiko

- bien! Alors tu es prêtes, je vais réserver nos tickets! Déclara Yumi, Sachiko la retint par le poignet en agitant 2 billets 1ère classe devant les yeux de Yumi

- ce n'est pas la peine je l'ai fait en arrivant ici! Avoua t'elle

- mais onee-sama! Ça à du vous coûter cher c'est en première classe! Déclara Yumi génée par une telle attention

- ça ne m'as rien coûté mon père est un ami du directeur de la gare! Expliqua Sachiko

- bon! Eh! Bien il serait impoli de refuser ce cadeau alors! Répondit-elle

Yumi parlait avec tant de joie de ses souvenirs d'enfance passé à la ferme de sa grand-mère que Sachiko écoutait avec attention tous les mots que Yumi prononçaient.

Sachiko lui éffleura la main avant de la prendre dans la sienne.

- Yumi! Tu penses que ta grand-mère m'apprécieras? Demanda Sachiko un peu inquiète

- non! Elle ne va pas t'apprécier! Commença Yumi, elle va t'adorer! Termina t'elle

ce qui soulagea Sachiko un peu plus.

Sachiko avait une chance de se rapprocher de Yumi et il faudrait qu'elle saisissent cette chance avant d'être diplômée, elle ne pouvait pas penser à l'avenir sans Yumi à ses côtés dans chaque pensée qu'elle avait Yumi était intégrée, elle savait que Yumi l'aimait aussi , il faudrait qu'elle trouve le moyen de permettre à Yumi de ne plus avoir peur d'elle .

Yumi couru dans les bras d'une vieille femme à leur arrivée à la gare, elle portait un chapeau en paille garnit de fleurs séchée, une robe jaune paille, elle portait toute sa gentillesse sur son visage.

- Yumi! Je suis si contente de te voir, tu as tellement changé regarde toi! Tu deviens une belle jeune femme! Déclara la vieille femme

- grand-mère, je te présente mon onee-sama Ogasawara Sachiko! Déclara Yumi en montrant Sachiko

- Gokigenyou! Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée chez vous et je suis honorée de vous rencontrer! Dit-elle en saluant

- eh!bien je comprend maintenant pourquoi ma petite-fille vous admire autant, vous êtes encore plus belle que ce que je m'imaginais à travers les descriptions que Yumi m'avait fait de vous! Expliqua t'elle

- grand-mère c'est embarassant! Dit-elle en rougissant

- merci!madame! Reprit Sachiko

- oh! Je vous en prie appelé-moi grand-mère vous faites partie de la famille! Dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement à Sachiko. Quelle famille agréable pensait Sachiko, malgré qu'il n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent il étaient toujours si chaleureux. Sachiko regarda étonnée, lorsque Yumi monta dans une charrette à foin, Sachiko n'était jamais montée dans un tel transport auparavant cela avait l'air amusant .

- Comme ça vous avez fait des descriptions de moi même à votre grand-mère? Demanda Sachiko en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de Yumi

- oui! Elle voulait savoir comment vous étiez! Expliqua Yumi


	2. Chapter 2

NDA:idem que les autres

Chapitre 2:

Sachiko et Yumi entrèrent dans leur chambre, deux lits en bois massif, une commode de 4 tiroir en bois également ou était disposé des cadres à photo, une table de nuit disposée au milieu des lit avec un lampe et sur le côtés une immense baie qui donnait un côté lumineux et chaleureux à la pièce.

- Yumi, je te charge de faire visiter la ferme à ton onee-sama pendant que je prépare le repas.

- ok! Grand-mère! répondit Yumi

Yumi saisit Sachiko par la main et la guida à travers la ferme, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cours de nombreux chiens vinrent renifler les nouveau arrivant.

- ils sont tous à ta grand-mère? Demanda Sachiko surprise

- oui, la plupart on été recueilli par elle, ma grand-mère aime les animaux et ils lui rendent bien! Expliqua Yumi en prenant un petit chien jack-Russell.

- il est mignon! Déclara Sachiko

- tu veux la prendre, elle s'appelle Mira, elle à 4 ans, elle est douce et calme? proposa Yumi

- je ne sais pas si... dit Sachiko mais Yumi lui posa Mira dans les bras, la petite chienne lécha affectueusement la joue de Sachiko qui rigolait aux éclats

- tu es si belle onee-sama! Pensa Yumi en voyant ce spectacle, elle aurait voulu lécher son one-sama sur la joue, que pensait-elle là! Non, non non! Il ne fallait pas si Sachiko le remarquait et se mettait en colère elle n'oserait plus jamais la regardé dans les yeux.

- les filles venez manger! Cria grand-mère

- le repas était excellent grand-mère! Déclara Yumi

- tu es toujours aussi gourmande ma petite Yumi, et vous Sachiko avez-vous apprécier? Demanda la grand-mère

- oui, bien sûr, ce fut un régale! Complimenta t'elle

- je suis heureuse que ma cuisine vous ai plus, Yumi, si tu veux prendre ton bain avec Sachiko c'est le moment je vais faire chauffer l'eau! Dit-elle

- faire chauffer l'eau? Répéta Sachiko curieuse

- oui, onee-sama, grand-mère vit dans le confort du passé ainsi nous devons nous laver ensemble pour pouvoir profiter de l'eau chaude! Expliqua Yumi puis elle rougit, enfin! Ça ne te dérange pas au moins? Demanda t'elle inquiète

- bien sûr que non! tu es ma petite soeur ce n'est pas différent de ce que je vois lorsque je prend mon bain! Déclara t'elle mais en fait cela la gênait, elle allait voir Yumi complètement nue et se demandais comment elle allait faire pour résister à la tentation de la toucher ou de l'embrasser.

La salle de bain était toute en bois, très belle, la baignoire n'était pas très grande juste assez pour 2 personnes pas trop imposante.

Yumi ne savait pas ou regardé , Sachiko était si belle, les cheveux relevé avec une serviette pour éviter de les mouiller, sa peau claire comme du lait , son corp de femme, Sachiko était encore plus stupéfiante dans la réalité que dans tous les fantasmes que Yumi avait eu, elle se retourna génée, elle devrait avoir honte de regarder comme ça le corp de son onee-sama.

- Yumi? Tu ne te déshabille pas? Demanda Sachiko

- euh!si si onee-sama! Répondit Yumi en se déshabillant, Sachiko ne pu s'empêcher de regardé tous ses gestes, Yumi étant de dos il n'y aurait aucune chance qu'elle ne la surprenne, Yumi dévoila son dos, ses fesses magnifiquement galbée, Sachiko essayait de se retenir tant bien que mal.

- Yumi? Tu veux que je te frotte le dos? Proposa t'elle

- d'accord onee-sama! Répondit Yumi en s'asseyant sur le petit tabouret en bois, Sachiko se mit à genoux derrière Yumi et lui frotta le dos, doucement, lentement, tendrement. Soudain elle se rapprocha sans vraiment le vouloir et sa poitrine se pressa contre le dos de Yumi. Yumi rougit, elle haletât pour avoir de l'air, Sachiko la mettait dans tous ses états.

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé de se laver, elles montèrent dans leurs chambre, Yumi s'assit dans le lit de Sachiko et se pencha.

- qu'y a t'il Yumi? Demanda Sachiko voyant le visage de Yumi se rapprocher

- onee-sama! Serais-tu en colère si je te donnais un baiser? Demanda Yumi hésitante

- non et toi le serais-tu si je t'en donnais un? Sachiko venait de retourner la question, enfin Yumi avait compris, il lui avait fallu un certain temps mais la pièce était enfin tombée.

Yumi s'approcha encore et Sachiko referma l'écart entre leurs lèvres.

- onee-sama, m'aimes-tu? Demanda Yumi

- plus que tout au monde! Répondit-elle avant de re-capturer les lèvres de Yumi pour un autre baiser.

- je t'aime tant mais je pensais que tu serais fâchée si je te le disais! Expliqua Yumi

- pourquoi as-tu si peur de moi? Demanda Sachiko , je suis un être humain comme toi, bien que mon visage n'affiche pas autant d'expression que le tient mon coeur ressent tellement de sentiment à ton égard, avoua Sachiko

- Onee-sama, je suis désolé, je t'aime! Dit-elle

- Yumi je souhaite que nous soyons plus que des soeurs !répondit Sachiko

- des amants? Demanda Yumi rougissante

- bien, pour commencer pourquoi pas juste des amoureux ! Reprit Sachiko en rougissant furieusement, elle ne se cachait pas qu'un jour Yumi et elle partagerais certainement des relations .

- j'ai attendu ce moment depuis que je vous ai vu la première fois! Dit-elle , au fait comment dois-je vous appelez? Demanda Yumi

- oh! Yumi tu es si adorable, Sachiko fera l'affaire! Dit-elle

- Sachiko! Sachiko!Sachiko! Reprit Yumi

- pourquoi répète tu mon prénom comme ça? Demanda Sachiko

- j'aime bien la sonorité de son prénom je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le dire souvent à haute voix alors j'en profite! Expliqua t'elle

- viens ici Yumi! Que je t'embrasse! Reprit Sachiko en tirant le corp de Yumi près d'elle, son corp si frêle, et il ne serait qu'à elle.

Yumi sentait un sentiment indescriptible monter en elle dès que Sachiko là touchait ou l'embrassait, ce serait probablement les plus belles vacances de sa vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Nda : idem précédent

Chapitre 3:

Ce qu'il y a de bien connut dans une ferme c'est qu'en général les gens qui y vivent ne s'éternise pas dans leur lit, car au première lueur du soleil;

COCORICO, COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO, QUIQUIRIQUI , KIKERIKI ,COCOROCOCO ,

CHICCHIRICHI , KOKERIKO

Sachiko ouvrit soudainement ses yeux bleu saphir, il ne faisait pas encore clair mais elle n'arrivait déjà plus à dormir avec ce satané coq .

- Yumi? Appela t'elle doucement, elle se retourna pour voir pourquoi Yumi ne lui répondait pas mais son lit était déjà fait et il n'y avait plus de trace dans la chambre, Sachiko se rafraîchi grâce à la bassine d'eau préparée sur le bureau et s'habilla, ensuite elle descendit pour voir la grand-mère de Yumi cuisiné pour le petit déjeuné.

- alors bien dormi Sachiko? Demanda t'elle

- oui! J'ai été réveillée par le coq! Avoua t'elle

- au début il faut un certain temps pour s'habituer à la campagne c'est vrai mais tu t'y feras! Répondit la vieille femme.

- ou es Yumi? Demanda Sachiko en déplaçant ses orbes saphir dans toutes la pièce pour voir sa "petite amie"

- oh!elle s'est levée il y a déjà au moins 2 bonne heures, elle est partie en vélo chercher du pain frais pour le petit déjeuné! Expliqua la grand-mère

- bien je vais l'attendre ici alors! Reprit Sachiko un peu déçue

Yumi ne tarda pas à rentrer avec le pain.

- tu as bien dormit onee-sama? Demanda t'elle en souriant chaleureusement

- la journée commence tôt avec les animaux! Répondit-elle

Ils prirent leurs petits déjeuné et décidèrent d'aller faire une petite ballade dans la forêt pas loin, elles prirent un petit pique-nique.

Yumi installa la couverture et s'y coucha juste en dessous de l'ombre d'un marronnier centenaire, regardant les feuilles briller grâce aux rayons du soleil qui y passait, Sachiko s'installa à côté de Yumi rapprochant leur tête pour qu'elle se touche joue à joue.

- Yumi je te remercie de me faire partager cet endroit! Déclara Sachiko en entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

- je veux que tu connaisses tous de moi! Répondit-elle en rougissant

- pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ce matin? Demanda Sachiko

- tu avais l'air si paisible je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller, tu souriais ton rêves devait-être agréable! Expliqua Yumi

- je me suis sentie comme abandonnée, demain prend-moi avec toi! demanda Sachiko

- d'accord Sachiko! Dit Yumi calmement en passant sa main pour qu'elle aille sur le dessus de la tête de Sachiko et en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement lui plaçant un baiser sur sa tête.

Aucune des 2 n'auraient voulu bouger pour rien au monde, mais il fallut manger le pique-nique durement préparé.

Yumi tendit un morceau de fromage du bout de ses doigts à Sachiko, celle-ci hésita avant de le prendre, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la nourrisse comme-cela.

Elle le prit en bouche pressant ses lèvres contre les doigts de Yumi, ensuite Sachiko prit un raisin dans sa bouche et invite Yumi à mordre dedans, une tentative pour l'embrasser bien sûre.

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée les filles? Demanda la grand-mère

- oui! très agréable, l'air est pure et les environs sont calme! Répondit Sachiko

- Yumi! Tu ne lui as pas encore montrer l'étang ou tu chassais les kappas lorsque tu étais petite? Demanda la grand-mère

- les kappas? Répéta Sachiko en essayant d'imaginer Yumi quelques années plus tôt et chassant ces fameuses créatures.

- oui, Yumi aimait bien que l'on lui raconte des histoires sur les créatures japonaises , elle à toujours eu une imagination débordante et un jours elle est revenue en criant qu'elle avait vu un kappas se mettant en tête de l'attraper mais la seule chose qu'elle à réussit à avoir ce sont des hématomes un peu partout! Expliqua la grand-mère en gloussant de ses souvenirs qui revivaient.

- tu voudrais aller voir? Demanda Yumi

- oui, pourquoi pas nous pourrions aller camper pour voir si il y a des kappas qui sortent la nuit? proposa Sachiko

- ce n'est pas bien de se moquer onee-sama! Reprit Yumi faisant mine de bouder

- mais je ne me moque pas je n'oserais pas le faire en présence de la grande chasseuse de Kappas! Répondit Sachiko avec un air ironique.

Le soir venu, Sachiko était assise devant la coiffeuse en se brossant les cheveux, Yumi couchée à plat ventre dans son lit et la regardant se brosser les cheveux, elle se leva et prit doucement la brosse des mains de Sachiko et continua elle-même à brosser les cheveux de Sachiko puis ses doigts remplacèrent la brosse qui tomba sur le sol, Yumi enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Sachiko et pris une grande respiration pour sentir les cheveux de sa petite amie, lui plaçant un baiser sur une de ses épaules. Ensuite elle leva ses yeux pour regarder Sachiko à travers le miroir.

- tu es magnifique Sachiko! Dit-elle la voix cassée par l'émotion, Sachiko la regardait faire, lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que Yumi avait une lueur inconnue dans le regard.

Le désir, Sachiko ressentait que Yumi la désirait énormément, rougissant à cette révélation , elle plaça sa main sur celle de Yumi entrelacent leurs doigts.

- Yumi, souhaiteras tu faire l'amour avec moi? Demanda Sachiko le coeur battant à tous rompre

- Sachiko! Je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous précipiter, laissons les événements suivre leur cours , ça arrivera le moment venu! Répondit-elle

à vrai dire cela soulagea Sachiko, elle n'avait pas peur, mais elle avait toujours souhaiter que sa première fois se passe de façon normale, elle ne voulais pas planifier ses faits et gestes.


	4. Chapter 5

NDA: les personnages de mariamite ne m'appartiennent pas

Chapitre 4:

Yumi ouvrit tous doucement les yeux, elle avait promis à Sachiko la veille de la prendre avec elle afin d'aller chercher le pain et les courses, elle regarda Sachiko qui dormait profondément, sa cage thoracique se lever et s'abaisser avec sa respiration lente.

Elle s'assit sur le côté du lit de Sachiko et se mit à caresser doucement ses joues avec le dos de ses doigts, ensuite elle passa son index sur le contour de la bouche de Sachiko

- il faut se réveillez! Dit-elle doucement

Sachiko s'étira avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.

- Yumi laisse moi encore 5 minutes! Dit-elle en se retournant

- si tu dors encore 5 minutes tu ne pourras pas venir avec moi en ville chercher le pain! Chuchota Yumi en mettant les mèches de cheveux de Sachiko derrière son oreille avant de lui donner un bisous dans le cou.

- très bien! J'arrive! Dit-elle

Sachiko pressait ses mains contre l'abdomen de Yumi et avait posé sa tête contre le dos profitant du voyage en vélo.

- Sachiko? Appela Yumi doucement

- qu'y à t'il Yumi? Demanda Sachiko

- Sachiko, je... enfin... TU... euh! Ben! Balbutia Yumi

- Yumi peux-tu t'exprimer plus clairement je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux me dire? Demanda Sachiko

- Sachiko tu peux descendre tes mains sinon je vais perdre le contrôle du vélo et nous allons tomber! Déclara Yumi, Sachiko venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le ventre de Yumi qu'elle pressait mais ses seins, elle descendit ses mains et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, c'était chaud, moelleux.

Après avoir déjeuné, Yumi et Sachiko décidèrent d'aller s'installer dans la clairière entourée par la fôrèt ou il y avait un lac magnifique.

- on va monter la tente ici! Reprit Yumi en montrant du doigt l'emplacement décidé, après plusieurs tentative infructueuse pour monter la tente.

- c'est plus difficile que prévu! Je crois qu'on y arriveras jamais! Déclara Yumi

- la grande chasseuse de kappas baisse les bras c'est vraiment indigne de sa personne! Répondit Sachiko

- tu as raison Sachiko je vais persévérer et j'y arriverais! Reprit Yumi en levant son poing vers le ciel

heureusement le plan de montage était à l'intérieur et en suivant les explications elles réussirent à installer leur campement.

- voilà maintenant on va pouvoir nager! Reprit Yumi en commençant à se déshabiller sous le regard de Sachiko

- mais!mais!mais! Bégaya Sachiko

- allez viens! Sachiko on va s'amuser! Insista Yumi en bikini

- très ben tu l'auras voulu! Dit-elle.

- raz de marée ! Cria Yumi en envoyant de l'eau sur Sachiko

- tsunami!rétorqua Sachiko en faisant de même avec l'eau sur Yumi

- tempête humide! S'exclama Yumi en ripostant

Sachiko et Yumi riaient en coeur et s'amusait comme 2 enfants insouciant.

Yumi et Sachiko s'étendirent ensuite sur l'herbe pour admirer les nuages

- oh!regarde Sachiko celui-là il ressemble à un petit lapin avec une queue touffue! Dit Yumi

Sachiko leva les yeux pour en trouver un mais dès qu'elle croyait voir quelques chose son esprit interprétait que des position osées qu'elle pourrait avoir avec Yumi.

- et celui-là il ressemble à... commença Sachiko

- à un coeur? Proposa Yumi

- oui! C'est ça! Répondit Sachiko , l'imagination pouvait vraiment interpréter les choses d'une façon délirante parfois.

Yumi et Sachiko restèrent un moment à regarder les abords du lac, mais rien en vue, pas de kappas rien.

- Yumi, il est tard ne crois-tu pas que l'on feraient mieux de se reposer un petit peu?proposa Sachiko

- tu as raison Onee-sama! déclara Yumi en entrant dans la tente, suivie par Sachiko,Yumi se coucha dans son sac de couchage jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le regard interogateur de Sachiko.

- tu ne viens pas me faire un câlin de bonne nuit? demanda Sachiko avec un air outré,Yumi sourit et allat rejoindre Sachiko dans son sac de couchage.

- Bonne nuit Sachiko! Déclara Yumi en posant un baiser sur la joue de son amie pui en posant sa tête dans le creux que formait son épaule et son cou.

Elles restèrent jusqu'à des heures avancée de la nuit comme ça, profitant de la chaleur de l'autres, Sachiko caressant les cheveux de Yumi.

- Yumi?appela Sachiko lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Yumi était étonament calme.

- mmmmmhhh!marmona l'interloquée en se blottissant un peu plus sur Sachiko .

Sachiko regarda longuement Yumi dormir, c'était un spectacle incroyable, Yumi était tous bonnement adorable lorsqu'elle dormait.

Finalement Sachiko s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin c'est un réveil de choc qui les attendit.

Une jeune fille qui ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau à Yumi mais en plus jeune et avec les cheveux plus long criait bien fort.

- YYYuuuummmiiiii ooonnneeeee-chaaannnn!

Yumi ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sauta sur ses pieds et sortis de la tente à toute vitesse en courrant vrs cette jeune fille.

Sachiko curieuse du comportement de Yumi, se leva à son tour mais plus calmement et sortit sa tête de la tente pour voir que Yumi serrait cette inconnue dans ses bras.

Sachiko serra les dents de jalousie.

- Yumi-onee-chan! reprit la jeune fille en frottant sa tête contre le bras de Yumi.

- ça faisait longtemp tu es arrivée quand? demanda Yumi

- hier, grand-mère m'à dit que tu étais partie avec une de tes amies chercher les kappas, elle m'à dit que je pourrais venir te voir aujourd'hui donc me voilà! expliqua la jeune fille.

- tu peux attendre ici! quelques minutes Sakura le temps que l'on s'habillent, ensuite nous prendront notre petit déjeuner ensemble! reprit Yumi.

Sachiko se tenait à côté de Yumi , ses yeux perçant lancé sur la jeune fille si souriante en face de Yumi.

- Sachiko-sama! je te présente ma cousine Sakura! expliqua t'elle

Sachiko comprit enfin pourquoi autant de ressemblance mais elle n'était pas d'accord que Sakura aie autant de familiarité avec «sa» Yumi.

- heureuse de te connaître Sakura, tu as quel âge? demanda t'elle

- 14 ans! répondit Sakura

Les trois filles déjeunèrent ensemble,Sakura et Yumi évoquant leurs souvenirs en commun, Sachiko mitraillant des yeux Sakura.

Yumi et Sachiko démontèrent la tente pendant que Sakura rangeait les affaires du petit déjeuné.

- Sakura,tu peux partir avec le vélo si tu veux nous te rejoindrons chez grand-mère! reprit Yumi

- Ooooh!d'accord Yumi-onee-chan, tu vas me manquer d'ici là! déclara Sakura avant d'enfourcher le vélo et de pédaler à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'on ne la voyent presque plus.

Yumi se tourna alors sur Sachiko , les poings sur ses hanches.

- à nous 2! dit-elle en attrapant Sachiko violement et en la poussant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée contre un tronc d'arbres, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les yeux myosotis de Sachiko.

- j'ai vu comment tu regardais ma cousine, jalouse! reprit Yumi un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Sachiko rougit, Yumi était si sexy lorsqu'elle agissait de la sorte.

- Mais mais non! je ne suis pas jalouse, cette fille aurait besoin d'un peu plus d'éducation c'est tous! reprit Sachiko brisant le lien visuel qui lesreliait jusqu'à présent.

- tu es bien certaine? insista Yumi

- mais oui, cette fille manque cruellement de bonne mannière te sauter dessus comme ça même pour un membre de la famille c'est c'est inconcevable! reprit Sachiko

Yumi soupira, jamais elle n'allait arriver à faire avouer à Sachiko qu'elle était jalouse.

Yumi tourna les talons et commença à marcher lentement s'éloignant de Sachiko jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente 2 bras s'enrouler doucement autour de sa taille.

- je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour aujourd'hui chuchotat-elle au creux de l'oreille de Yumi avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans son cour et sur sa joue.

Yumi rougissait,elle sentait une chaleur monter en elle,son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu sortir à tous moment de sa poitrine.

- Alors tu les as trouvée? demanda la grand-mère

- oui, elles arrivent, pourquoi? demanda la jeune fille en voyant le visage de sa grand-mère pâle et portant un air grave et inquièt.

- pour rien ma puce... et si tu allais nourrir les poules et ramasser les oeufs? demanda t'elle en caressant la tête de sa petite fille.


End file.
